My fell
by ALR27
Summary: This my fell, for you


"I told him aside, Sasuke" 

"I'm not going to step aside sawaii" 

The wind roared loudly, making a small bridge swayed with two people on it. A woman wearing a white robe of Konoha, with long orange hair fluttering with the wind, and a round crystal blue eyes glared at the bloody man uchiha. 

"Sasuke, why do not you turn your Sharinggan. Is not it, it's easy for you, for me down the great river beneath us ... "

"... Especially, you know, I can not swim, do not you?" 

"..."  
Silence across them, sawaii trying to see Sasuke from his mind. But failed, Sasuke just stared at her eyes flat, his face without expression. He just did not know why Sasuke blocking, maybe she wants to avenge her, for the mistakes of his grandfather. 

"Hemp" sasuk smiling with closed eyes, the staggering scenery for sawaii 

"w- what?" Asked sawaii with his hand be on the alert with his kunai 

"Sawaii, you know, I'm really, hate you?" Sasuke opened his eyes with a serious look 

"..." 

"Really, really" 

"What is my fault? I did not do anything to you, what have I done? " 

Sasuke smile disappeared, he mentap with a look of dislike. He felt angry, previously, sawaii just friends who are not too close, then he followed Sasuke into orochimaru students, as well as a partner to training. As long as they practice together, without knowing Sasuke, sawaii create a special place in the hearts of Sasuke. 

Sasuke thought, sawaii followed him, because he liked him. But, on the way sawaii escape from Orochimaru's headquarters, leaving Sasuke without a word, and returned to Konoha. At that moment, Sasuke realized, that sawaii do not have that feeling. 

After that, Sasuke tried to forget sawaii, and freeze his heart. But nil, the more he often practiced, he would often remember sawaii. He hated it, he knows it, but his feelings for this girl, greater than anger and disappointment. Only one way to eliminate the softer side, by way of killing this girl. 

"Sasuke, what have I done?" 

"You ... more cruel and evil, of itachi" Sasuke stared confused sawaii 

"You make me disappointed and angry" sasuke sword directed to decapitate it, but sawaii successfully deflected the kunai 

"What do you mean Sasuke, I, I did not even do anything to you" 

"Yes, you hurt me" 

"What are you talking about?" 

What is he talking about? Sasuke sendir not know. His heart was pounding because of illness, all he had said and done consumed with pain in his heart, but it is ill. Sakura loved him, but he loves this girl, she was great in the lying and hiding something, just like Itachi. The person died in a lie. 

"Said sawaii, might answer, can change the mood" 

"What you want to know, Gabriel?" Sasuke draws his sword 

"Why then, you come with me abandon the village?" 

"You yourself know, orochimaru who killed my grandfather. I want revenge, but I realized, if I do not, as strong as he is " 

"Therefore you go, leave me?" 

"I did not really understand that you said Sasuke. All of your words, as you, feel upset when I leave ... then " 

"Eventually you know" 

"What?"Sasuke shows his Sharinggan and trapping sawaii in his genjutsu. In this genjutsu like in the park, it was full of flowers and red sky. 

"Sawaii, you people are strange to me" 

"You want to destroy Konoha not, my grandfather is dead, but I was his grandson, and you know it, I never thought, if you're not going to kill me" 

"Because I can't, because you're special" 

"Special? Do you want to use me to destroy my own village? " 

"No, you have another place in my heart" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Do you know about love, right?" 

"H-ha?" 

Sawaii can not trust him, he is very cunning. But, he quite knew Sasuke, he is unlikely to Hank dropped his price, he's ambitious. He chose suicide attack than do such a silly hoax. 

"I know, it will not be easy for you to believe" 

"Of course, but what do you mean?" 

"As long as we practice together. You have made a special place in my heart. You're not like the others, you support anything I do, and make sure alsannya " 

"So basically, I, love?" 

"I mean it" 

"This is difficult Sasuke" 

"I know. But you were wise, what is your decision, and, do you feel? " 

"Sasuke, first, in the academy, you're a loner, I want to know a lot about you. But, as the granddaughter Sandaime, I'm always on

the limit. Before, I did not really care, about you being so popular and talented. Then I heard about your problem. I, being a sympathetic " 

"Only sympathy yes" 

"But, I could probably give you a chance" 

"A chance?" 

"Yes, no matter what they think about you. You're just a naive kid, everyone always can not understand how you feel. I do not

know, I might not know anything " 

"So, are you going to wait until I take that chance?" 

"Yes, maybe you can, make wrought special in my heart" 

"As I say, you're a strange child. But, my love will grow stronger from day to day " 

"Thank you, by the way, this beautiful genutsu Sasuke" 

"You know sawaii. You will be a new era of clan uchiha "sasuke release genjutsunya 

"I hope you go home Sasuke" 

"To Konoha?" 

"More precisely. In the truth " 

Sasuke hugged, sasuatu that he wanted to do all along. After so long embraced him, he kissed her, trying to hold her passion but failed. He stopped the kiss they remember they were not supposed to meet, Sasuke kissed his forehead for separation, not the end.


End file.
